1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technology, and in particular to a method for manufacturing an eye-protecting liquid crystal display device.
2. The Related Arts
With the progress of the display technology, flat panel display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), due to various advantages, such as high image quality, low power consumption, thin device body, and wide range of applications, have been widely used in all sorts of consumer electronic products, including mobile phones, televisions, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, notebook computers, and desktop computers, making them the main stream of display devices.
Most of the liquid crystal display devices that are currently available in the market are backlighting LCDs, which comprise a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. The working principle of the liquid crystal display panel is that liquid crystal molecules are disposed between two parallel glass substrates and multiple vertical and horizontal tiny conductive wires are arranged between the two glass substrates, wherein the liquid crystal molecules are controlled to change directions through application of electricity in order to refract out light emitting from the backlight module to generate an image.
The liquid crystal display panel is generally made up of a color filter (CF) substrate, a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate, liquid crystal (LC) interposed between the CF substrate and the TFT substrate, and sealant and is generally manufactured with a process involving an anterior stage of array engineering (for thin film, photolithography, etching, and film peeling), an intermediate stage of cell engineering (for lamination of the TFT substrate and the CF substrate), and a posterior stage of module assembly (for combining a drive integrated circuit (IC) and a printed circuit board). Among these stages, the anterior stage of array engineering generally involves the formation the TFT substrate for controlling the movement of liquid crystal molecules; the intermediate stage of cell engineering generally involves filling liquid crystal between the TFT substrate and the CF substrate; and the posterior stage of module assembly generally involves the combination of the drive IC and the printed circuit board for driving the liquid crystal molecules to rotate for displaying of images.
The advance of science and technology makes people rely strongly on the liquid crystal display devices and people are paying more attention to the potential threat of liquid crystal displays to human bodies. The liquid crystal display devices may emit blue light of short wavelength, which carries energy that is just less than that of ultraviolet light and may easily transmit though eyeballs and reach retinas so as to cause certain damage to human eyes. Liquid crystal displays with eye protecting functions are currently available, which comprise a blue light resistant protection film attached to a light emission side of a liquid crystal display panel to filter off blue light having a wavelength less than 400 nm. However, such blue light resistant protection film also lowers down display brightness of the liquid crystal display panel and thus affects the backlighting efficiency and transmittance of the liquid crystal display device.
Thus, it is desired to provide a method for manufacturing an eye-protecting liquid crystal display device that alleviates the drawbacks of the prior art.